Nova Rising
by HodgePodge97
Summary: Thanks to another one of Kisuke Urahara's inventions, Ichigo is thrusted into a future, where powerful girls called Pandoras fight extra-dimensional aliens called Novas. To avoid suspicion, future Kisuke enrolls Ichigo into West Genetics. As Ichigo waits for a way to get back to his time, he finds out that the students of West Genetics, are very different from his old classmates.
1. Prologue: Deja Vu

**A/N: I told myself I wasn't going to write a Bleach crossover, until I finished my Bleach Fanfics. But I had this really good story idea in my head, and I just could wait to start writing.**

**This is a sequel to my current Bleach stories, but I won't let any spoilers out.**

**Takes place after The Lost Substitute Arc and after my other two Bleach stories. Picks up after Freezing season 1.**

**Edited Version**

* * *

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say. Ichigo my boy, you can't be so quick to judge."

"The last time I played guinea pig for one of your half thought out inventions, I was sent to a parallel universe. Sorry Urahara, but I don't want to repeat that." Ichigo Kurosaki's scowl deepened as he crossed his arms. He knew Kisuke was a smart guys, some would say a genius, but Ichigo also knew he could be malipative. If he had leverage over you, he would use it.

"Believe me Ichigo, how many times have I told you I'm sorry?" Kisuke hid a mischievous smile behind his fan. "I've done multiple checks, and this new prototype machine will not fail. If only someone would test it out for me."

"No."

"Someone who's brave, strong, and fearless."

"I said no."

"Perhaps a teenage substitute Soul Reaper with orange hair?"

A large tick mark formed on Ichigo's forehead. "Dammit Kisuke, no." He smashed his fist on the small table, spilling his tea. "I will not be your guinea pig for this new invention, and nothing you can say or do will change that."

Mr. Hat and Clogs let out a sigh and shook his head. "I didn't want to resort to this Ichigo, but I think this will change your mind." The candy shop owner reached into his sleeve and pulled a bundle of photos.

Ichigo's eye widened when he saw who was in the photos. Everyone one of them show Ichigo in an embarrassing situations. One showed him looking up a girl's skirt. In another, it showed him passed out in the middle of the street, surrounded by empty beer bottles. The one that really got under his skin was the one that showed him doing Gangnam Style.

"What the hell..."

Kisuke grin widened. "Your probably wondering why you don't remember these. Whenever you went to go kill a Hollow, I had Kon control your body and do all these stunts. I knew this blackmail material would come in handy one day."

Urahara almost went into a fit of laughter as Ichgio gritted his teeth, and more tick marks popped out of his head. "Yoruichi is in the Soul Society right now and will give these photos to the _Seireitei Daily_ if I tell her to." The former captain raised an eyebrow. "Had a change of heart, Ichigo?"

"..."

"..."

"Die in a fire."

"So... that's a yes then?"

* * *

"Why's this thing so damn uncomfortable?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Metal braces, on his wrists and ankles, restricted his movement and a strange headset looking device rested on his head. In short, this felt just like the last time Kisuke had used him for a test subject.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Urahara reassured him, as he typed on his computer. Wires from the machine ran from the monitor to Ichigo's headset. "This time I have perfected the teleporter and I'm 98% sure this will work."

"You had high hopes the last time you tried this damn thing," the substitute Soul Reaper muttered under his breath.

"Alright," Kisuke said, as he pushed away from the computer. "The system is at 97%. Once it reaches one hundred, you will teleported across the room."

"And the chances of me being sent to an alternate dimension?"

"Only two percent." He glanced at the monitor. "Ninety-nine percent."

Ichigo closed his eyes and waited for the worst. Kisuke said he only had a two percent chance of a repeat, but that was still a chance.

Kisuke smiled as the teenager disappeared in a white light, leaving behind an empty chair. "Step one successful, subject has disappeared." He glanced a the other side of the room. "He should appear in a few seconds."

**_"System alert! Alert! System going into critical break down!"_**

The former captain turned to the red lights blinking from his computer. "NO no no, not again." He quickly began pressing keys, but stopped when he saw it was pointless. The system had overloaded and was seconds from crashing.

"Well," Kisuke facepalmed. "Ichigo's going to be very pissed off, where ever he is."

* * *

**A/N: Just a short introductory chapter for the story. Please leave a review and if you think this will be a good story, follow/favorite it.**

**One more thing, do you guys want this to be a harem or do you want Ichigo to have maybe two or three love interests? Later.**


	2. Fast Forward

**August 31, 2013 - Saturday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Freezing. ************Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Dentsu, Viz Media, and Studio Pierrot. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim, Kill Time Communication, and A.C.G.T.************  
**

**************A/N: You guys are awesome! I seriously want to shake your hand and hug your neck (not trying to be weird). So far, since I posted the prologue of this story, I've gotten 38 reviews, 43 favorites, and 64 followers for this story alone. This was become by most popular story yet! I played Xbox for six hours, get off, check my email and I had 41 messages. In short, I was bouncing off the walls of my house with happiness. *cough* anyways, please enjoy Chapter 1. **

**************Edited Version**

**************Chapter 1: Fast Forward**

* * *

"Ahhchoo."

"You alright Satelizer?" First year Kazuya Aoi asked. "You're not getting another cold, are you?"

"I don't think so." The blonde second year Pandora shook her head. "I just got a weird feeling and sneezed. Not the feeling you get when you're about to sneeze, just a strange feeling."

He nodded. "Well, at least it's not a cold." He gave her a look of concern. "You remember what happened the last time you got a cold, and had that match with Ganessa?"

A blush spread across Satelizer's face, and she quickly averted her eyes. Yeah, she remembered it alright, and she wished she could forget it. It wasn't the proudest moment of her life by a long shot. "Let's just get to the lunchroom."

Kazuya gave a small blush too and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry for bringing it up."

The pair walked silently down the hall before reaching the lunchroom. Satelizer went to their usual eating table, while Kazuya ordered their meal from the Burger Queen. He quickly brought the bag of burger to the table and passed Satelizer her's.

"There sure isn't a lot of students in here today." Kazuya said before biting into his burger and Satelizer glanced around the room. He was right, the lunchroom was unusually empty today. Usually the tables here were crowded and the Burger Queen usually had a long line of hunger students waiting to order. Today however, there was only a couple groups of students at every other table.

"They must be studying for the upcoming exam." Satelizer said, finally bringing her eyes back to her meal. "They're trying to pack as much studying time in as they can, and they won't even take a break to eat."

"Well at least it gives us a little more privacy." He smiled and a small streak of red spread across the Pandora's face. It was true, they never really had any alone time. It always seemed like someone would interrupt them just when things were getting good. Maybe the would have the alone time they needed. Kazuya jumped a little as his vision went dark, as he felt someone cover his eyes. "Guess who Kazuya." Or not.

"Rana what are you doing?" Kazuya asked. He reached to remove her arms, only for them to slide down to his neck and embrace him into a hug. The freshman's face went red when he felt the familiar feeling of something soft press against his back.

"I'm just paying a visit to my soul mate." She smiled and tightened her hug before looking over at her love rival. "Good afternoon Satelizer."

The British Pandora gave the Tibetan a look of annoyance before biting into her burger. "Hello Rana, would you please remove your arms from Kazuya."

"Why should I?" She tightened her arms around his neck some more, making the Limiter feel like he was it a death grip. He tried in vain to get their attention, but the Pandoras were to busy staring daggers at each other. "As his soul mate, it's only natural that I stay by his side and show him affection." She slowly brushed his hair, completely unaware of his pleads to be let go.

"Firstly, he's not your soul mate. Secondly, Kazuya is my Limiter, you shouldn't be trying to get all close with him."

Rana smirked. "Looks like someone's getting jealous."

"No-o I'm not, I just.." She looked down at the table; her face scarlet red. She hadn't exactly said she loved Kazuya yet, even though it was pretty obvious to everyone.

"Anyway, I've got some news that you two might want to hear. Kazuya, would yo- KAZUYA!" Satelizer looked up to see what was the problem, and almost screamed herself. Poor Kazuya had turned blue, and with his eyes rolled back in his head, he looked like he was on Death's door.

"Kazuya!"

"Kazuya!"

**XXXXXX**

"Are you sure you're alright Kazuya?" Rana asked with a real look of concern.

_'No.' _The Limiter took a few more needed breaths before sitting up. "I'm alright, I just need a little time to recover." His color had returned and his eyes weren't rolled back in his head, so he must be fine. "It may have been the lack of oxygen to my brain, but didn't you say you had some news for us?"

"That's right," Rana clapped her hands together, and returned to her usual cheery personality, while Satelizer just frowned. "I hear two rumors today that you guys might want to hear?"

The blonde gave her a questioning look. "And they would be..."

"You remember Cathy Lockheart, the top ranking third year student, from East Genetics?" Both them nodded. "Well, I heard the teacher talking in the hall, and they said that Ms. Lockheart was going to transfer here next week!"

"Seriously?!" Satelizer and Kazuya said in unison. The top third year student of East Genetics was going to transfer to West Genetics? The same Pandora that had one of Kazuya's sister's Stigmata?

Rana shook her finger. "And that's not the only news. After hearing about Cathy, the teachers started talking about a special new student."

"A new student? Who?"

"The teachers don't know. Apparently Sister Margaret got a letter from someone, that said a special student would be arriving to our school tomorrow. That's all I know."

"Weird," Kazuya stated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "First we hear Cathy's going to transfer hear, and then we hear about this special student. I wonder who it's going to be, a Limiter or a Pandora?"

* * *

"You arrived right on time, come on Ichigo, wake up."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched when he hear the familiar sound of Kisuke's voice, and felt his cane poking his side. The orange haired teen cracked his eyes open, and waited for them to focus before setting them on the former captain. "Kisuke you bastard, I'm gonn-." Ichigo stopped mid sentence. Something was off. Kisuke looked... different.

The crazy candy shop still wore his striped hat and green robe, but he his face seemed...older. His hair seemed whiter, and his facial hair looked grayer. He tilted his head. "Something wrong, Ichigo?"

"What isn't wrong?" Ichigo sat up and gave Kisuke an evil eye. "Your piece of crap machine didn't work. I'm not testing it out again."

"Oh," Kisuke peeked out from under his hat. "My machine wasn't a complete failure."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The former captain pointed a finger at himself. "Do I look different to you, Ichigo?"

"If you're trying to ask if I think you're pretty, then no."

"I'm being serious, do I look different to how you usually see me?"

Ichigo swallowed. Kisuke did look a little different, but not enough to really bother him. "You look...I guess.. older? That grey in your side burns makes you look kinda old."

The candy shop owner pulled his hat over his eyes further, and gave a slow nod. "At least you noticed, fifty two years can even affect a Soul Reaper."

"Excuse me?"

"Get comfortable Ichigo. We have a lot to discuss, and I don't think you're going to take it very well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a good thing Ichigo had taken all those classes with Orihime. After hearing what Kisuke had to say, old Ichigo might have murdered him in a bloody mess. Luckily, thanks to Orihime's character class, Ichigo just crossed his arms ans took deep breaths. "Alright, go through this with me one more time. What year is it?"

"2065," Urahara hid a small smile with his fan. "You've been throw 52 years into the future, Ichigo."

"2065, huh?" The substitute Soul Reaper patted his knees and rocked back and forth. "2065..." He grabbed Kisuke's collar and shook him violently. "What the hell do you mean it's 2065?!" I'm from 2013, how did I get pushed 52 years into the future?!" He let go of Urahara's shirt and pushed him back. "You only got a couple of seconds, so start explaining now." He placed a threat in each word.

"O.k o.k, calm down my friend. I'll be happy to explain everything again; where would you like me to start?"

"Go over everything again, you said something about "Novas", "Pandoras", and a tear in the space-time continue. Explain everything to me."

Urahara snapped his fan shut and folded his arms. "You remember when you got sent to that parallel universe?"

"Yeah, what about it?" His eye twitched. "Don't tell me it happened again!"

"No no," Kisuke waved his hands. "Your still in your dimension, you're just farther down the timeline. Time and space work in parallel with each other, if you interfere with one, you interfere with the other. My teleporter worked by moving your molecules from one place to another through space. The cross-dimensional accident you were in was easily explainable and understandable. Your molecules were sent through the trans-dimensional boundaries and you materialized there."

"What's that have to do with me being in the future?" Ichigo snapped.

"I'm getting to that. The last time you used the teleporter, instead of tearing through space, the teleporter threw you forward in time. To this day I still don't know why, but it happened. And that's why you're in 2065."

"Then how did you know?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "When I woke up, you said I arrived right on time. You make it sound like you knew when I would arrive."

"I did." Ichigo's eyes widened as Kisuke continued. "When you return to your time, you tell past me about what happened and the date that it happened."

"You can send me back to the present?!" He grabbed Kisuke's collar again. "Do it then!"

"I can't yet." the former captain stated, earning a puzzled look from the teen. "I've known about this day for the last fifty-two years, and I've made all the preparations for you. From what you told me, it'll take me several months to make a time machine to send you back to your time. I've been doing a lot of research on time travel, and it will take me some time to build it."

"How long?"

"If I'm right and everything goes according to plan, it should take me four to six months."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Not a lot of things go according to plan for you." He had tried the teleporter out two times, and it had fail miserably both times. Having faith in Kisuke this time didn't appeal well to Ichigo.

Urahara chuckled. "Oh, you're going to be saying that a lot in your lifetime."

"What?"

"Nothing." Kisuke waved it off. "Now let's get to your preparations for where you're going to be staying."

"What do you mean "preparations". I'm going to be staying here aren't I?"

"I guess I should've explained the situation. While your stuck here, you will be attending West Genetics Academy, a school where Limiters and Pandoras learn to fight the Nova."

"..."

"..."

Ichigo raised a hand. "Question, what the hell is a Nova, what the hell is a Pandora, and why the hell should I attend this school?" Learning that you've been sent into the future was a lot to take in at one time. In the past two years, Ichigo had had a lot of shocks and had learned a lot of thinks that most people would call myth, so he was only minority shocked by this latest event. But being told he had to go to some academy, out of the blue, was not something he was going to let go without question. "You told me you were going to explain everything, so start explaining."

"I guess I should," He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Thirty years ago, extra-dimension beings called "Nova" invaded Earth. They appeared out of nowhere and started wreaking havoc for no known reason. They are extremely powerful and normal human military has little chance at defeating them... and that's where the Limiters and Pandora come in. Pandora's and Limiters are humans implanted with a material called "Stigmata." Girls with Stigmata are called Pandoras, and can summon special weapons called "Volt Weapons". Males with Stigmata in their bodies are called Limiters and create _Freezing areas_."

"Freezing areas?" Ichigo questioned. Another new thing he was going to have to learn about?

"Novas can create special energy field around themselves and manipulate time itself. Anything that enters this "Freezing" field with become immobilized, hence the name. Freezing areas are the main defense of Nova's and the main reason they are so hard to kill, but Limiters can counter this by making their own Freezing area. While the Limiters disable the Nova's Freezing area, the Pandoras go in and the destroy it."

Ichigo nodded, only really getting able half of what Kisuke was saying. "That's all interesting and all, but what does Limiters, Pandora, and Nova have to do with me going to this school. What was it callled...West Genetics? Why do I have to go to a school for Limiters and Pandora, I'm not one of them, I don't have a Stigmata implanted in my body."

"Didn't have Stigmata implanted in your body." Kisuke replied, while at the same time trying to suppress a grin. It took the orange haired teen several moments to catch on to Kisuke's drift. The moment he did, he gritted his teeth.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs, what did you do to me?"

The shop owners remained unfazed by the dangerous aura flowing from Ichigo body. Instead, a smiled broke out across his face. "Nothing that'll harm. I just injected a liquid version of Stigmata into your body while you were sleeping. I think you'll be pleased with the results."

"You injected Stigmata into me!" Ichigo roared, causing Kisuke's sweat to drop and chuckle softly. "What the hell is wrong with you, shooting stuff into people's bodies while they're unconscious? You're worst then Mayuri!"

"Calm down Ichigo, you don't even know what the Stigmata does for you." He raised a finger and pointed at Ichigo's right hand. "Hold out your hand and call out you Zanpakuto."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, lift out your hand and say Zangestu." From the look in his eye, Ichigo could tell he was being dead serious. "Trust me."

Trust me? He had heard Kisuke say that a lot, and he could only really trust him half the time. But hey, Ichigo would bite. "Whatever you say." He lifted out his right hand. "Zangestu."

Ichigo eyes widened when he felt the familiar weight, and his Zanpakuto materialized. He gripped the hilt and examined the black and white, butcher knife-shaped blade. For the first, since arriving here, a smooth calmness spread over Ichigo. "How am I able to summon my Zanpakuto while I'm, in my human body?"

"I altered the Stigmata that I injected in your body, so that you are able to summon your Zanpakuto while in your human body. Just call your Zanpakuto's name and it'll materialize in your right hand." He scratched his he sheepishly. "There is a little restriction though. In order to keep your power from straining your body, I had to put a restriction on your energy. In Shikai, you'll have access to only 50% of your power, and you'll only be at 25% power with your Bankai. If you didn't have these restrictions, you body wouldn't be able to handle your Soul Reaper powers."

"So I can activate my Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but like I said, you'll only be able to use 25% of your full power. Knowing your level of power, that shouldn't be much of a handicap." Ichigo simply nodded as he slid his fingers down the length of the blade. This whole day had been strange, but holding Zangestu made it feel less strange. "One more thing Ichigo. I want you to hold your left hand and have the palm face the ground."

"Like this?" He placed out his hand with the palm facing the floor.

"Yes, now say freeze."

Ichigo gave Kisuke a funny looked, who only replied with a shrug. The teen let out a sigh. "Freeze." Instantly the Ichigo's hand began to glow, and a blue crystal like formation spread out across the ground from underneath his hand. "What the hell?"

"Bravo Ichigo," Urahara grunted, slowly lifting his arm above his head like it weighed a ton. "Damn that's strong, I didn't think your freezing area would be this strong. Impressive as always, Ichigo."

"Let me guess, this my Stigmata that's doing this."

The former captain nodded and grinned. "I wasn't a hundred percent sure that the Stigmata would be a complete success, but I think I out did myself with this one." Ichigo just scowled and shook his head as Kisuke went on with more ego boosters for himself. Past, present, or future Kisuke; they were all the same. Then one question popped into Ichigo's head.

"Ehh, Kisuke."

The Soul Reaper stopped stroking his ego for a moment. "Yeah Ichigo, what's up?"

Ichigo's sweatdropped and looked at the freezing area. "How do I turn this things off?"

* * *

"I still don't understand how you got this?" Ichigo yelled over the roar of the chopper's blades. "How on God's green Earth did you get a helicopter?" Across from him, Kisuke chuckled.

"I have connections my boy. I thought you knew that by now."

Ichigo waved his hand. "Fair enough, but I don't get why we have to go to West Genetics in this thing. Isn't this...a little loud?"

"Important people need to make big entrances. You'll learn that in a few years." The former captain settled back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"So you're not going to tell me what my future hold?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke cracked open one eye.

"That kinda a random question?"

"You know what my future holds, why not tell me a little about what's going to happen to me."

"I can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because if I spoiled your future, then I that would have an effect on space and time. Don't you watch sci-fi movies?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Can't say that I do?"

Urahara closed his eye. "Well you should, you need the education. I don't know a single teenage boy that doesn't like a good sci-fi movie." Several tick marks popped out of Ichigo head, as he clenched his fists. Urahara just laughed. "And also, if you look out the window, you'll see West Genetics."

"We're already there?" Ichigo looked out the side window and his jaw dropped. The school was huge! From the little that he could see, Ichigo already tell the place was at least five times the size of Karakura High. From the iron gates in the front and the multiple buildings dotting the school grounds, a regular person might have mistaken it for a regular military school. "I'm going to school here?"

"Impressive isn't it?" He turned around and tapped the pilot's shoulder. "Just set us down here." The pilot nodded and Ichigo felt the chopper slowly sink down.

"Now Ichigo," Urahara said, bringing the teen's attention back to him. "I want you to be on your best behavior."

"I'm not a kid Kisuke, I don't need you telling me when to behave, I do have manners."

"I know I know I just wanted to remind you. Sister Margret is a very sweet woman and I don't want you to make a bad impression on her. You can be headstrong and smart mouthed at times."

There was a small thump, a sign the chopper had landed, and Kisuke slid open the side. He stepped out and was followed by Ichigo, who had a duffel back of clothes that Kisuke had prepared for him. "Come on Ichigo." Kisuke waved for him to follow. "We have a good walk ahead of us."

**XXXXXXX**

"Here we are, this is the office."

"About damn time." Ichigo growled. "Do you know how many corners we turned, because I sure as hell don't. I lost count after the first couple." It was true, Ichigo had followed Kisuke from the gate. After all the twist and turns, Ichigo had completely lost all sense of direction.

"Doesn't matter." Kisuke replied. "I'm sure you'll get familiar with this place in time." He tilted his hat so that his eyes were hidden by shadows. "Now Ichigo," he said in a serious tone. "I want you to remember, as soon as I knock on this door, your life a West Genetics will begin. Just remember that." He lifted his fist and hit the door with three rapid knocks. The pair stood there for several seconds before there was a reply.

"Please come in..."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again guys for all the support you've shown this story so far. I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning of a good story.**

**I've decided that Ichigo will have four love interests, no more than that. I feel like I can work with that and make this a fairly entertaining story.**

**Don't forget to stop by my profile and vote on the new poll. Lastly, please leave a review. Every review I get is another source of movitation to continue this story and update quickly. So please leave one, and follow/favorite if you haven't yet. That's all for now, later.**


	3. Enter Ichigo Kurosaki

**September 30, 2013**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach or Freezing. ************Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Dentsu, Viz Media, and Studio Pierrot. Freezing is owned by Dall-Young Lim, Kill Time Communication, and A.C.G.T.**

**Author's Note: Ladies and gents, I give you Chapter 2.**

**I got mostly positive review last chapter, except that some people said that I got Ichigo a little OOC. Sorry about that, while I was writing Chapter 2, I did think I was making Ichigo a little whiny. I hope I fixed that in this chapter. Also, someone asked me why the Soul Society hasn't done anything about the Nova problem. That question with be answered in this chapter.  
**

** I hope I did better on this chapter, so please enjoy. (Dang, you said "chapter" a lot.)  
**

**Chapter 2: Enter Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Edited Version**

* * *

"Yes, please come in."

Kisuke turned the doorknob and the pair walked inside. The first thing Ichigo notice, when he walked through the door, was the woman sitting behind the desk at the end of the room. The woman looks as if she was in her mid fifties and wore clothing that suggested she was a member of the Church. Her calm face and kind smile gave Ichigo a sense of ease.

"Mr. Urahara, it's good to see you." She smiled at him. "It feels like ages since I've last seen you."

"Yeah, sorry about that." he laughed lightly and scratched his chin. 'I've been so busy with work, that I haven't been able to find any free time." Ichigo rolled his eyes. Busy? Sure.

"That's perfectly understandable . You're a very busy man, and with the threat of Nova rising, I too have had my hands full." She turn to Ichigo and looked the boy up and down. "You must be the new student Mr. Urahara recommended."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her small bow. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo here," Kisuke patted the teen's back. "was the one I wrote to you about. He recently arrived to this town yesterday, and I'd think he'd make a very good student here." He gave Ichigo a nudge. "Right?"

Ichigo shot Kisuke a glare, before quickly turning back to the principal. "Yes of course. Mr. Urahara said with my skills, West Genetics would be the perfect school for me." He forced himself to form a smile. "So here I am."

"Well we are always happy to have a new student attend our school. Though, there are a few things I need to clear up on with Mr. Urahara, before you can attend."

Kisuke chuckled and played with the brim of his hat. "Ask away."

"Well for starters.." Sister Margaret looked over at a pile of paper that covered her desk. She turned over several before pulling a slightly crumpled up one. She held it up. "The letter you sent me. Besides his name and the fact he was a "special" power, the letter lacked a large amount of needed information. Without it, I'm afraid Ichigo will not be able to attend West Genetics."

"Of course of course. I was in such a rest while writing it, I forgot to add his personal information. What kind of information do you need?"

"Well there is paper work his parents or guardian will need to sign. Are you in some way related to him Kisuke?"

"Kisuke?!" Ichigo choked. "No way in H-!" Ichigo was cut off by Kisuke's hat gagged in his mouth. The former captain kept the striped hat firmly in place with his hand "Mmhmmf!"

"He's my nephew." Kisuke replied, as innocent as he could. Ichigo eye's nearly bulged out of his head. His nephew? Kisuke his uncle? Oh God no!

"Well then you can fill out his paper work." Kisuke removed his hat and placed it on top of his head, while Ichigo took some needed breaths. Urahara grabbed the pile of papers the headmistress handed him and looked over them. He whistled. "Whoa, good think you're worth it Ichigo. I'm going to be up late tonight" He glanced up from the paperwork. "Anything else?"

"Just some personal questions that I'd like to ask him." She turned to Ichigo. "I like to know my new students. Would you mind me asking you some questions?"

Ichigo shrugged and nodded. "I don't mind. I'm an open book."

She folded her hands. "Well then, how old are you Ichigo?"

"I'm seventeen, and this'll be my Senior year." It was true, Ichigo had started his Senior year when he had awakened his Fullbring. He was about a quarter through before Kisuke's "accident" sent him here. Ichigo stiffened. Would he have to finish his Highschool days in the future?

"A fourth year. I'm surprised you decided to transfer this late in your schooling. What Genetics school had you been attending before coming here?"  
Ichigo came up with an answer quickly. "I've never been to a Genetics school before?" I surprised look flashed across Sister Margaret's face.

"You've never been to a Genetics school?" Ichigo shook his head. "But Mr. Urahara said you had a special skill."

Ichigo shot Kisuke a look, who only ignored him as he continued signing papers. "I do have a "special" skill, if that's what you want to call it."

"Would you like him to demonstrate it?" Urahara asked, catching both Ichigo and Sister Margaret off guard. "Showing you would be a lot easier than trying to explain it." He pointed at the orange haired teen. "Show her Ichigo."

The headmistress stared as Ichigo held out his hand and pointed his palm towards the ground. As his hand began to glow blue, the _Freezing _field spread out across the room. Sister Margaret let out a gasp of surprise. This freezing field was different. It was strong, possibly as strong or stronger than Kazuya Aoi's. Besides it's strength, most freezing fields left anyone trapped in them feel large amounts of pain and pleasure, but this one just made the headmistress feel numb.

"I think that's enough of that one Ichigo," Kisuke said. "I'm starting to lose feeling in my legs."

Ichigo closed his palm and the blue field disappeared. The headmistress took some well needed breaths to recover, before raising her eyes to the boy. "Quite impressive Mr. Kurosaki. I do not believe I've ever felt a _Freezing _field that powerful. And you did that without having a Ereinbar Set?"

"An Ereinbar Set?" Ichigo questioned. "What's that?"

A shocked look appeared on Sister Maragret's face, but Kisuke quickly stepped in. "An Ereinbar Set is the link between a Pandora and a Limiter." He explained. "Usually a Limiter is only able to create a _Freezing _area when the he and his Pandora are connected. You are one of the rare exceptions."

"No kidding?" He looked down at his palm. In the last twenty-four hours, he'd been introduced to a completely different time. On top of getting new powers, he had to fight a new enemy. _'When will I get some freaking peace?' _Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Kisuke was going to be the death of him.

"Uh? Ichigo?"

"Yeah Urahara?" Ichigo questioned. "What?"

"You need to show her your other skill,"

"You mean Zangestu?" The shop owner nodded.

Sister Margaret looked back and forth between the two. "Excuse me, what skill do you mean? Does Mr. Kurosaki's_ Freezing_ area have another ability?"

Kisuke chuckled much to the headmistress' confusion. "Not his _F__reezing _area. This ability of his, is what makes my dear nephew a very special case. Hit it Ichigo."

Ichigo raised out his right hand. "Zangestu." In an instant, a black and white butcher knife shaped blade materialized. Ichigo noticed the shocked look on Sister Margret's face, and gave awkward shrug. "This is Zangestu."

Kisuke reached over an gave her should a small shake. "Please snap out of it ma'am."

She snapped out of her daze with wide eyes. "Never would I have believed a Limiter could summon a Volt Weapon. I didn't think it was possible." She continued to stare at awe at Zangestu. "A _Freezing _area and a Volt Weapon."

"Do you still want him?" Kisuke joked.

"Of course. With Mr. Kurosaki's power, we will have a very powerful advantage over the Nova."

Kisuke nodded and reached down to Ichigo's duffel bag. He reached in and pulled out a bundle of clothes. "Because of Ichigo's...strange power, being somewhat of a mix between Pandora and Limiter, there are certain requirements he must have."

Sister Margaret gave a questioning look. "Such as?"

He unfolded the bundle of clothes and held up a black vest and t-shirt, along with a pair of black jeans. On the breast pocket of the vest, there was strange symbol and the words _W__est Genetics._

"This is Ichigo's school uniform." Urahara explained. Ichigo had Zangestu fade away before grabbing the black vest and inspect it. He had to admit, it did look badass.

"But why does Mr. Kurosaki need this uniform? Wouldn't the normal male uniform suit him well enough?" The headmistress asked.

"Because of the nature of Ichigo's powers, he needs special equipment to help him control his powers. I designed this uniform so that it would help Ichigo control and use his powers safely."

The headmistress sighed in defeat. "Very well then. Mr. Kurosaki."

"Yes ma'am?"

"You will be wearing Mr. Urahara's uniform for the rest of the school year. If it is as important as he says, then it is important that you wear it."

"It's alright by me, I don't mind wearing it."

Kisuke looked down at his watch and whistled. "Sure is getting late." He sat the signed papers on the desk. "Will that be all Sister Margaret? If it is, I'd like to walk Ichigo to his dorm room."

She looked over the papers before nodding. "I believe so, thank you gentlemen." She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a card key. "Here is the key to Room 104 in the Fourth Year dorm. You have the room to your self, so you should be comfortable there." She handed the key to the orange haired teen, who slid it into his pocket.

"What about my class schedule?" Ichigo asked.

"Just report to your home room in Room 245. That will be your first class of the day, and your teacher will give you your schedule."

"Then you're good to go Ichigo." Kisuke slapped him of the shoulder. "Let's get your stuff to your room so that you can get some rest." He tipped his hat at the headmistress. "It was a pleasure seeing you again Sister Margaret."

"You as well. I hope you stay in contact, Genetics needs brilliant men like you to help in the fight against the Nova."

Kisuke turned towards the door and chuckled. "Well I'll be a telephone ring away if you need anything. Let's go Ichigo." He opened the door and Ichigo followed close behind.

* * *

"Not bad at all," Ichigo breathed as he looked around the dorm room. "I could get use to this."

The room contained two beds, two small dressers, and a closet. To the side of the room was a small door that lead to the bathroom. A two person room being used by one Substitute Soul Reaper. Things could be worst.

Ichigo tossed his duffel bag on the closest bed before turning to Kisuke, who was looking around with an amused smile. "What's so funny?"

"What do you mean?" The former captain asked as innocently as he could. "I'm just admiring the room that you got through connections." He got a kick out of that last part.

"Don't do me any favors," Ichigo snapped. "I didn't exactly ask to be injected with Stigmata and attend this damn school."

Kisuke just laughed as the tick marks on the teen's head multiplied. "It's for the best," he finally replied. He wiped a tear from his eye. "You really don't understand how much of a threat the Nova are."

Ichigo shrugged. "I've been in 2065 for about a day, and "Nova" is just a word to me. If they're such a threat, why hasn't the Soul Society done anything about it?"

Urahara stiffened, but quickly regained his usual expression. "There are a number of reasons."

"Like what?"

"For starters, we Soul Reapers are only supposed to deal with problems that deal with the after life. Keeping balance between the dead and the living is our job. Wars in the World of the Living does not count." His eyes showed out from beneath his hat. "You on the other hand are an exception."

The substitute Soul Reaper raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

"You are a resident of the World of the Living, yet your powers connect you to the Soul Society. You are a part of two worlds and as such, you can fight conflicts that either world faces."

Ichigo glanced at the ground and sighed. Rukia had said once that he would have the burden of being part of two worlds. More and more, he was slowly realizing what that meant.

"Well anyway, I think I'll see myself off." He tipped is hat at Ichigo and turned the doorknob. "See you in a couple months Ichigo."

"Hey wait a minute," Ichigo yelled. He ran over and grabbed Kisuke's wrist. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Back home. Where else would I go?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Let me get this straight. Your just going to drop me off at a school, have a little chit chat, and then just leave."

"...Pretty much. You have my cell number if you need anything." He prided Ichigo's fingers off his wrist and continued out the door. "You'll be fine. Just do your homework, don't knock up any girls, and don't get killed. Also, it might be best if you just use your _Freezing _area and have everyone thing you're just a Limiter." He gave the teen a thumbs up. "Hang in there my boy." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood there in a daze before shaking his head. "Am I screw or what?" He looked over at the alarm clock on the dresser groaned. 11:05 P.M.

Ichigo quickly pulled off his shirt and jumped in his bed. If he didn't get any sleep, he wouldn't be worth anything in the morning. He reached over and set his alarm for six o'clock before switching of the lights.

_'No point in letting my mind wander,' _Ichigo thought as he closed his eyes. _'Just go to sleep..."_

* * *

"Morning Arnett. Did you sleep well?"

The red head Pandora looked up from her arms, to see Elizabeth standing over her desk. The blonde British Pandora had an amused smile on her face. Arnett replied with a frown. "That's not funny Elizabeth."

"I think it is." Arnett just groaned and rested her head back on her arms. Elizabeth settled down in the desk next to her and rested her head in her palm. "What happened to you last night?"

"I had another failed Room Entry will Morrison last night." Arnett mumbled. "I got so nervous, that I got drunk before he even got there." She let out another groan. "In short, he didn't come in and I got a hangover."

"Cheer up." Elizabeth rubbed the red head's shoulder. "I heard we're getting a new student today. Should be interesting to find out who he or she is."

"Unless it's a doctor with a cure for the hangover, I don't care."

The blonde Pandora just laughed and patted her friends head. "You'll survive."

"Maybe." Both Elizabeth and Arnett looked up to see Attia looking smugly at them. "Another failed Room Entry Arnett?"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"Alright everyone, settle down and get in your seat." The teacher, Yu-Mi Kim, walked into the room and stopped in front of her desk. "I have an announcement to make, and I'd like everyone's attention."

"We'll talk later," Attia said before hurrying to her seat. Arnett gave a half shrug before settling her eyes on the teacher.

Ms. Kim cleared her throat and motioned for someone at the door. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet our new transfer student."

Arnett's eyes widened when a tall boy walked through the door. The boy was about her age, maybe older, and was tall and lean. He wore a black vest, with the West Genetics logo on the breast pocket, over a black t-shirt; along with matching black jeans. The thing that really made him stand out the most had to be his orange hair. Never in her life had Arnett seen someone with orange hair like his. The strange thing was the fact he could pull it off.

"Hello," the boy said with a slight scowl on his face. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ms. Kim handed him a piece of chalk, and he wrote it on the board before turning back to the class. "It's nice to meet." He gave them a small bow.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki, you may take a seat where every one is available." Yu-Mi stated. Ichigo nodded and headed down the middle aisle. All around her, Arnett could hear the whispers of the other Pandora's.

"Oh my God, he's so cute."

"Maybe a little, but he also looks kinda scary."

"That orange hair suits him well. He looks really hot."

"I've never seen a black West Genetics uniform like that, he nearly must be special."

Arnett's eyes followed him as he walked down the aisle and took a seat by the window. His slight scowl remained intact as he opened up his book bag and took out a pencil.

"Something caught your eye?" Arnett heard Elizabeth ask from beside her. She ignored her and continued staring at the orange-haired boy. She was right though. The new transfer student was interesting.

* * *

_'So a Erienbar Set does that...and a Volt Weapon is this...' _Ichigo gripped the notebook, sweat pouring down his face. _'Why doe__sn't any of this make sense?!'_

The Substitute Soul Reaper let out a heavy sigh and snapped the book shut as the school bell rang. The other students shuffled out of the classroom while he slung his book bag over his shoulder and walked over to Ms. Kim. "Uh... ma'am?"

"Yes Mr. Kurosaki?" she turned from the blackboard. "Do you need something?"

"Sister Margaret told me I'd get my schedule this period."

"Oh course, the Student Council President should be around shortly to give you a tour of the campus and your schedule."

"The Student Council President?"

The teacher nodded. "She's in charge of showing the new students around the school." She looked over Ichigo's shoulder and smiled. "Her she is now."

"Sorry I'm late," a cheery voice apologized. "You must be the new transfer student, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around to see a brunette girl with should length hair, standing in the door. Next to her, stood another girl with long black hair. The brunette gave Ichigo a friendly smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Chiffon Fairchild, the Student Council President." She waved her had towards the black haired girl. "This is Vice President Ticy Phenyl."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He gave them one of his rare smiles. "So I guess you're my tour guide for the day."

"Looks like it," Chiffon replied. "I'm looking forward to it. I've never had to give a Fourth Year a tour of the school grounds before. Should be interesting." Turn and beckoned him towards the door. "We have a lot to ground to cover, so we better get a move on."

"Alright than." The orange haired teen adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Lead the way..."

* * *

"Did you guys hear?!" Hiragi shook Arthur furiously, while a stunned Kazuya sat next to him. The two boys had been quietly reading in study hall till Hiragi charged and began shaking Arthur will excitement. "Well did you?"

Kazuya snapped out of his shock. "Uhm no. What were we suppose to hear? Did they move finals up earlier or something?"

"Uh no." She gave him a "are you brain dead" look. "I'm talking about the new transfer student, that everyone this morning has been talking about. The new student is a guy, and he was in Combat History class first period."

"And so?"

"What do you mean "so"?" Kaho released Arthur, who crumpled to the floor. "He's a super hot Fourth Year student. I know Pandoras are supposed to pick Limiter younger than themselves, but I don't mind breaking tradition for this guy."

Kazuya's sweatdropped. "Have you even seen this guy yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I saw him in the hall last period being led around by Ms. Chiffon." Hiragi winked. "And he's as cute as the rumors said."

Kazuya just shook his head in amazement. Seeing Kaho this excited reminded him of how excited she'd been about Prom. "So you're really interested in this guy, even though he's a lot older than you?"

She placed her hands on her hips stubbornly. "Of course. He's no any regular Limiter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure, but you know how the Untouchable Queen has a special school uniform?" Kazuya nodded. "Well this new student had one too. He that this black uniform that made him look very cool. With a uniform like that, he must be special."

"I guess." The Limiter looked down at Arthur whose eyes were still rolling around in his head. "You think he'll be alright?"

The First Year Pandora glanced down at the blonde teen and waved him off. "He'll be fine..."

* * *

"Where does this hallway lead? Ichigo followed a couple of paces behind Chiffon and Ticy. They had been walking all day around campus, showing the shocked teen just how big the school really was. From the classroom and cafeteria to the gym and outside gardens, Ichigo could tell money hadn't been a problem.

"Past the door up a head is the pool." Ticy replied. She had spoken much to Ichigo, but when she did, she was very polite and quiet.

"This school has an indoor pool?" Ichigo breathed. Who ever built this school must have been really loaded. "Does everyone get to use it?"

"Only the upper class man; Third and Fourth Years." Chiffon stated as they neared the end of the hallway. "Some of my friends should be inside right. I'd like you to meet them."

Ichigo hesitated a moment before shrugging. "Sure."

Chiffon smiled and pressed the glass door opened, and the trio proceeded. The sight inside made Ichigo's jaw go slack..

* * *

"I brought a guest everyone."

Ingrid Bernstein looked over her shoulder at the sound of the President's voice, and saw her along with Ticy and a orange-haired boy walk in. As soon as he saw her and the other Third Year girls in the pool, the boy's jaw dropped and his face turned scarlet. "What...the...what is..?"

"It's the new transfer student from this morning." Elizabeth said, stepping out of the pool. "Ichigo Kurosaki right?"

Ingrid watched as the boy named Ichigo quickly averted his eyes from Elizabeth, as she stood in front of him completely naked, as if she didn't have any shame in the world. The blonde's habbit of swimming nude only cause the orange haired teens face to go redder.

Elizabeth just chuckled. "It's not polite to not look someone in the eye while they're talking to you," she mused.

"Uh-uh sorry," Ichigo sputtered. "It's just...well." He shot her a quick glance and gulped. "You're naked."

"So his an innocent one," Attia laughed lightly. "From the way you look and dress, I'd never would have guessed that."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Ichigo looked over at the short Pandora, making sure to keep a solid line of sight solely on her. "And who are you anyway?"

"Attia Simmons," she announced proudly. "Sixth-ranked Third Year."

"My name is Creo Brand," the tanned skinned German introduced herself. Beside her, Arnett spoke up. "I'm Arnett McMillian, nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ingrid cleared her throat. "You can call me Ingrid, Ingrid Bernstein."

"And I'm sure you're already familiar with Elizabeth Mabily," Chiffon teased, making the embarrassed Substitute glare at her. "She's ranked second out of all the Third Year Pandora."

Elizabeth smiled and winked. "Nice to meet you Ichigo. Welcome to West Genetics Academy. I hope you'll be very comfortable and happy here..."

* * *

**A/N: O.K. I'm going to start with the excuse for the long wait. It's been about a month since my last update, and I'm really sorry about that. Since school started up I've had little time to write, and any free time I have I'm to tired to write. **

**I decided to make Ichigo a Fourth Year, mostly because he's suppose to graduate high school this year and I'm setting the stage for future stories.**

**I've decided to put my other stories on hold so that I can focus my attention on this one. Hopefully you guys will get more that one chapter a month.**

**Also tell me if it feels like I rushed the ending of this chapter. It may have been a little sloppy, but not to bad. Please leave a review, and follow/favorite if you haven't. There's another new poll up. Later.**


End file.
